


10 Things

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: A letter Tucker wrote to himself for Wash when he was at the Feds base.(It's probably garbage but I don't care!)





	10 Things

_Dear ~~David~~  Agent Washington,_

_Shits been crazy without you, and, oh where do I fucking start. I miss you I guess, I really, really, do. I don't know what to do without you hanging over my shoulder telling me if I'm doing things right._

_For once I'm my life I wish you where here giving orders and shouting at me for what to do. ~~I guess some things are just hard to forget.~~_

_Caboose is blowing things up, Grif is eating to much, Simmons is afraid of his squad. I'm just being a sucky ~~human being~~ Captain._

_Yeah, so I'm a Captain now. ~~Try and rank me higher freelancer.~~_

_I'll find you asshole, I'll make sure of that._

_-From ~~Lavernius~~ Captain Tucker_

________________

 

_Dear Wash,_

_I wish you were here, I'm stuck with five days to fucking train soldiers to come and find you. Kimball, the general, says that's all shell give us and it sucks._

_So come find us okay? Get your freelancer ass out of there._

_I guess that's all, ~~just why did you have to get you ass captured?~~_

_-From Tucker_

______________

 

_Dear ~~Wash~~ David,_

_You'll probably think its stupid that I'm writing note you'll never get but I need to right down my feelings dude._

_If I got the chance before you were taken, I would've smacked you and tell you to never get your ass captured. I guess I just wasn't looking up to you and giving you the respect you need._

_I'm sorry, ~~~~I just hope your ~~okay~~ safe._

_-From Lavernius_

________________

 

_Dear David,_

_10 things I'd lose if your not here anymore. Its stupid but, it came to me when Palomo was asking what he'll have to do ~~when~~ if I die._

_He's a good kid, he's annoying sometimes but I think I care for him more then I show. Kinda like what I'm doing to you._

_1\. Your stupid drills_

_2\. My reason to be a jackass_

_3\. A friend_

_4\. A leader_

_5\. Your freaking blue ocean eyes_

_6\. My reason to still be happy_

_7\. My laugh_

_8\. My smile_

_9\. My love for you_

_10\. Everything_

_-Love Lavernius_

_(P.S if you didn't pick it up I kinda like you asshole)_

_______________

 

Wash never got the chance to read the notes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What I tell you? Garbage.
> 
> I'm not good at things like this.


End file.
